Save Me From Myself
by xxtoasty21
Summary: A story about another cursed family. who meets up with the Sohma's. I do not own Fruits Basket or have anything against the pairings, I just want to change things around cuz that's how its gonna work. Rated T for language
1. Info

Info

I started this story with my friend last summer and decided to actually write it and complete it.

This story is about a cursed family, the McDune's. They are cursed by mythical creatures and their head of family discovers the Sohma's in Japan. They all also have, besides the mythical creature, a normal creature that they turn into most of the time. (ie. A werewolf would turn into a wolf, etc.) All of the members had something tragic happen to them in their lives and are all now living under one roof in a huge mansion in the middle of nowhere, Scotland. They each have a certain song to go with their past. They also have a certain weapon that they are specially and individually skilled with. Well time to get on to the character descriptions. Sorry, but I might end up focusing only on some characters, because some are more developed than others, but what can I do. I'll try to make it as even as possible. Ok enough ranting.

Leto

Leto is the head of the family. He is a very eccentric man, sometimes almost Ayame-like, but he has his limits. He is 21 years old. Everybody calls him 'mom.' He has long, very blonde hair and is quite tall. He has bright blue eyes. He likes to cook, sew, and is a business-man. He is also kind of like the family doctor to a point. His weapon is a European sword.

He suffered from chemical depression and was a major cutter. He has scars all over his body. It was undiagnosed. He broke through his own mental cage through force of will. (a/n: I honestly have no idea what it means. I'll try and figure it out, my friend wrote it.)

His song is Savin' Me by Nickelback

Marina

Marina is the mermaid. Her usual form is a dolphin. She's 16 years old. She has very long, white-ish silver hair. She has deep-purple eyes. She's average height and size. Her style is usually about comfort and can be girly. Her passion is dancing (ballet) and she also loves to sing. Her weapon is a glaive.

She was beaten and enslaved by her parents.

Her song is The Voice of Truth by The Casting Crowns

Pyrena (aka Pyra)

Pyra is the werewolf (wolf). She's 16 years old. She has medium-length bright/deep red hair and has deep sea-green eyes. She is short and healthy (not anorexic) skinny. She's also kind of muscular. She has several piercings and tattoos. She dresses emo-ish and can dress preppy at times. It depends on her mood. She loves music. She plays guitar, sings, writes. She also loves photography. Her weapon is a whip, chain, or wire.

When she was 10, her parents attempted to kill her. Her sister gave up her life to give her a chance to get away. Marina and her brother, Constantine, took her in and have been like siblings to her. She was also a cutter and still does it every once in a while.

Her song in Numb by Linkin Park

Constantine

Constantine is the Leviathan (frog). He's 21 years old. He has short, light brown hair and green eyes. He is tall and skinny, but muscular. He dresses normally for 21 year old man. He's also gay. He likes to swim, play tennis. He also likes to play piano and do techno mix. His weapon is a rapier.

When he came out to his parents, also Marina's parents, they didn't take it well. They beat him and his father raped him occasionally, before him and Marina ran away and found Pyra.

His song is Home by Three Days Grace

Ruene

Ruene is the Manticaur (bear). He is 16. He's tall and skinny, but muscular. He has medium-long-ish black hair and bright green eyes. He mostly just plays guitar. He sings sometimes, too. His weapon is a broad sword.

His history is unknown, because he doesn't want to get people involved in it. He taught a lot of his family members how to use the weapons that they do in fear of his past catching up with him. He is a heroin addict, and no matter how hard he tries and his family tries, he can't stop. He used to date Pyra, but broke her heart.

His song is Hero by Nickelback

Inina (Nina)

Nina is the unicorn (pony). She's 15. She's short and average size. She has short, dark blonde hair and blue eyes. She, along with Marina, is a dancer (ballet & hip-hop). Her weapons are fans. Her and Pyra fight a lot. They're like Kyo and Haru.

She was a slave. She was also forced to be a stripper.

Her song is Hello by Evanescene

Melanie

She is the dark fairy (crow). She is 18 years old. She's tall and has long, jet black hair, and reddish-orange eyes. She likes law, reading, and debate. Her weapons are knives.

She was abandoned and homeless with her twin brother, Lucius.

Her song is Me Against the World by Simple Plan

Lucius

He is the light fairy (dove). He's 18. He's tall and has short white-blond hair and bright blue eyes. (a/n: haha he sounds like Lucius Malfoy. So not on purpose btw.) He's into police-work, guns and soccer. His weapons are guns.

Same as Melanie. Abandoned and homeless. He's also with Miki.

His song is Lonely Day by System of a Down

Miki

She's the satuar (goat). She's 15. She has medium-length brown hair and hazel eyes. She's a writer. Her weapons are needles.

She was homeless and raped.

Her song is Forgotten by Avril Lagvine

Edvard

He's the minotaur (bison). He's 17. He is short with black hair and brown eyes. He lives for lacrosse. His weapon is mace.

He was a gang leader and killed many people, which he regrets.

His song is Faceless Man by Creed

Calypso

She is the griffin (lion). She's 23. She's tall with dark brown hair and dark yellow eyes. She's an artist. She mostly paints. Her weapon, like Pyra, is a wire.

She was forced to be a prostitute by her father, who was her most frequent customer.

Her song is Does Anybody Hear Her? by the Casting Crowns

Muriya

She's the centaur (deer). She's 21. She's average and has light brown hair and brown eyes. She loves children and archery. Her weapon is a bow & arrow.

She was also forced to be a prostitute.

Her song is Beautiful by Creed

Phew, all done. Chapter 1 will be up soon maybe?


	2. Big News

Marina and Pyra were heading outside to the picnic area where their whole family was waiting for them.

"I wonder what Leto's been so excited about lately" Pyra said.

"I guess-I hope we'll find out today it's been driving me crazy too." Marina replied. "I can tell he's been hiding something from us for a while but whatever, it won't be for long, he doesn't like to keep secrets."

They reach the picnic area and everyone is happy they can finally eat. They were eating and all of a sudden a yelling match was bubbling.

"So, Neener, what's been up with you lately?" Pyra said, with a taunting smile.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!" Nina yelled, getting mad.

"What do you mean, I just called you by your name. Neener." She said smoothly and careless of how much she hated being called that.

"OH MY GOD PYRA SHUT THE FUCK UP IM GONNA KILL YOU!!" Nina yelled, lunging for Pyra, who easily dodged her attack. She then pulled her chain out of her jeans pocket and smiled at her.

'Oh God, here we go again' everybody was thinking. They knew to leave them to fight it out though, because no one wants to get in a middle of any of their fights. Besides, they didn't last long anyway.

Nina pulled out her fan and got ready to fight. She attacked Pyra, who easily eluded her attacks. Pyra then knocked her fan out of her hand and dropped her chain, going straight for her. She got her down on the ground and started taunting her.

"You're never gonna beat me, you know that just deal with it. Stop trying to pick fights you can't win. Don't bore me. And just let me call you that, and we won't fight as much, come on."

"Ugh," she said painfully, "Fine, I give. And you can call me that just not so much okay?" She said.

Pyra let her go and jumped up triumphantly.

"Thanks, Neener" she said and Nina twitched.

They both sat back down and continued eating.

"Attention everyone!!" Leto pronounced happily. "I have some news to share with you!"

Pyra and Marina exchanged affirming looks.

"I have recently been in contact with the head of the Sohma family, Akito." Everyone looked at him, confused. "His family is also afflicted by a curse like ours."

Everyone gasped in awe.

"They are cursed by the members of the Chinese Zodiac. We have been invited to move to Japan to live with them and get to know them." Little did everyone know what Leto and Akito had been planning.


	3. The Move

The house had been bubbling with excitement after Leto had announced their move. Everyone was packing their things and wondering when they were going to leave. When they were finally all packed they piled into a plane and took off for Japan.

The plane ride was the best ever. They had their own private jet and were all giddy about moving. Some, however, were uneasy about the whole thing. They felt that something was not right in the way Leto was acting around all this excitement. They noticed a little bit of worry, somehow, and something they could not read. –Ruene, Pyra and Constantine-

Anyways, they had gotten to Japan and were all driving (in separate cars mostly) to the Sohma house. They got there and were amazed by its size.

"Wow, it's so big" Inina said

"That's what she said" Pyra whispered. Marina and Ruene crack up at this and get a weird look from Leto. "Okaayy that was weird," Pyra whispered again.

Three men greet them at the gates of the property. Their names were Akito, Shigure, and Hatori.

"Okay, we know where we're sending everybody, right?" Letoa sks.

"Yes," replied the one named Akito.

Marina, Constantine, and Pyra were all going to live off of the main house property, with Shigure, and three teenagers named Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru, one of them, Tohru, was not a Sohma, but knew about the curse.

"That's ridiculous, they have a normal girl living with them? That's kinda suspicious, too," Pyra ranted "I mean, she know about the curse and everything?! What the heck!"

"Yes, she does, but she is entrusted to the secret and hasn't told a soul." Shigure, who was driving, replied. (AN: AHHHH HES DRIVING. Don't worry he can actually drive in this FanFic.)

"Oh," Pyra said and there was awkward silence the rest of the way there.

"We're here!!" announced Shigure, scaring Constantine, who was sleeping for some reason.

They all got out of the car and settled in. Yuki was at a student council meeting, Tohru was cooking and they met her, and Kyo was at the martial arts studio, training. After a while, Pyra decided to go outside and take pictures and such. She found the perfect picture and when it flashed she sensed something about to attack her. An orange-haired boy, around her age had come lunging for her when he saw the flash, thinking it was a threat.

"What the fuck are you attacking me for?!" she said whipping out her chain.

"What the hell are you doing out here anyway?!" He said attacking her and getting knocked down.

"Im. Taking. Pictures. Dumbass." She said slowly. He stood up and backed away, but not fast enough, because he was down on the ground again with Pyra cowering over him. "You'd better run now." And let him scamper off. "Stupid boys," she said and decided to head back to the house. She got there and went up to the roof with her guitar. She was playing for awhile and started to hear yelling outside the house.

"I got attacked by some random girl out in the woods takin' pictures what the hell was that all about?!"

"Oh, you didn't know, Kyo, the McDune's were coming today, that must've been Pyra." Shigure replied.

She looked down and saw the orange-haired boy. 'Oh god, just kill me now.' She leaned over a little too much and fell off the roof. The boy looked up and it was too late, for she had just fallen on him. Too late to catch her they both fell to the ground.


End file.
